The Unwanted Academy
by obrosey
Summary: Stiles is the new kid at school. Not just any school but Beacon Hills Academy, also known as the Unwanted Academy. I suck at Summaries so I think you should just read it :) will end up with Stydia ;) maybe some Scallison
1. New Start

I stand in front of the door to my new dorm room. Kids mull about around me, coming out of and going into the rooms that line the hallway. A few stare at me curiously. 'It's probably the buzz cut.' I think as I rubs my hand over my new haircut. I take a breath and decide I've avoided it as long as I could.

"Just open the door, Stiles. It's just a door." I says to myself quietly. I laugh at how idiotic I must look to everyone around me and all the nerves leave my body. At that moment the door opens and I finds myself face to face with a tan looking boy with an amused expression on his face.

"Dude, stop hovering and come in already." The boy laughs and heads back into the room and plops down on one of the beds.

"I was not hovering." I says stubbornly as I close the door behind me.

"You were so hovering." The boy replies which makes me grin.

"I wasn't hovering…" I says again, mainly because I can't think of anything else to say. I notice my bags are already on the bed in the far corner and I heads towards them. The other boy snorts.

"Oh yeah? Then what were you doing?"

"…Lingering…?"

"Oh yeah, cause that's so much better. I'm Scott by the way." He says sitting up and swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

"Stiles." I say moving to sit on the wheelie chair in the middle of the room.

"Well, Stiles. Welcome to the Unwanted Academy." Scott laughs to himself like he just made a joke. He notices the confused expression on my face and stops abruptly.

"Don't worry about it dude. You'll catch on." Scott says slapping me on the back. "Well, I'm starving. Let's go get some food." Scott says as he moves around me to the door.

"Food?" I say excitedly, just realising how hungry I was.

"If you can call it that. Scott laughs.

* * *

Scott was right. You could hardly call this stuff food. More like mush with the occasional lump. Scott and I are sitting at a table near the centre of the dining hall. All the outer tables are already packed and noise fills the room.

"I get what you mean." I groan as I pick at the mush on my plate. Scott laughs and spits his food back on his tray.

"Gross man." I say while laughing.

At that moment a girl walks up to our table and sits down next to Scott. She gives me a sweet smile when she notices me.

"Hey Scott." Scott looks over at her with puppy dog eyes and I nearly choke on my mush.

"Hey Allison. This is Stiles. My new roommate. He likes bad food and lingering outside doorways." Scott says motioning between us and giving me a 'shut it' look.

"Stiles? Interesting name." Allison says just as sweetly.

"Don't even ask." Scott and I start laughing simultaneously and Allison looks at us like we're crazy.

"Well ok then. Welcome to the Unwanted Academy, Stiles." Allison winks. There's that name again.

"Ok someone needs to explain the whole unwanted thing to me." I say crossing my arms and attempting to look serious, which if you've ever met me, you know I can't pull off. Allison raises one eyebrow at Scott.

"You didn't tell him? Well I'm not doing it." She smirks leaning back in her chair.

"It's called the Unwanted Academy because you're only sent here if your parents don't want or can't handle you." A girl's voice says from behind me. She gives me such a fright that I lose grip on my fork and send it flying at Scott.

"Shit. I'm sorry, man." I say holding back another laugh before I turn to face the girl.

"Hey…" I say and then trail off because I am face to face with the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. Everyone has a type. She fits mine perfectly.

"I'm Lydia and you're new."


	2. Meeting Hale

"Well, Lydia. I'm Stiles." I smile as she takes the seat next to me.

"Hale said we'd be getting a new kid. Thought he'd be bigger." She remarks as she flips her hair over her shoulder filling the air around me with a strawberry scent.

"And I thought California girls we're ment to be gorgeous. I guess we're both disappointed." I mutter sarcastically, suddenly not liking this girl as much. Scott's face breaks out into a huge grin and Allison has to put her hand over her mouth to keep her food in.

"New kid has some fire." Allison teases.

"Thank god." Lydia says, a smile covering her face. All three of them break out into laughter.

"What just happened?" I say after a few moments of sitting in confusion.

"I was testing you. I'm not really a bitch. Well not to everyone." Lydia says popping a fry into her mouth. I shoot a glance at Scott but he just shrugs.

"Testing me for what?"

Lydia looks at me with an amused expression. "Testing to see whether or not you can handle me." she winks and I'm lost for words.

"Are you at least gonna elaborate?"

"No."

I huff and slide down into my seat and start picking at my food again.

* * *

I've just finished unpacking all my crap and have just sat down on my bed when the door flies open.

"Holy shit." I mutter throwing myself back against the wall. In comes giant ass dude that looks only a few years older than me. Scott lazily looks up from his computer and his eyes widen in shock.

"McCall." The guy says as a greeting before turning his attention to me.

"Stilinski, right?" he asks. I nod slowly and he seems to relax a little.

"I'm Derek Hale but everyone calls me Hale. I'm in charge of your ass." He says with the angriest look I've ever seen on a person before.

"He's basically our den mother." Scott chuckles.

"Den mother?" I ask holding back a laugh of my own. This guy looks far from what I'd expect our 'den mother' to be like.

"I'm not your den mother, McCall. I'm the guy you're sent to when you fuck up. I tell you what to do and you do it." Scott nods and holds his laughter back but I can see it bubbling just below the surface.

"Right. So what are you doing here, Hale? You don't normally introduce yourself to the new students." Scott asks as he climbs off his bed. Standing next to Derek, Scott looks small which is surprising cause he ain't.

"Yeah well I had to make an exception for this one."


End file.
